Tainted Love
by sicksadwork90
Summary: ((Revamping this story, bear with me!)) Leana's just an innocent young woman trying to make a name for herself but Dean Ambrose comes along and he's now tangled her up in his web. [OC/Dean/Orton/Seth] Slash/Minor Violence/Sexual Situations/Blackmail/etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: I honestly have no idea where this one came from. Let's call it a 'try out'. If you like it I will continue. Please review so I know what if it's total crap or worth another chapter or more and as always thanks for reading!**

**P.S. I removed my other stories because I had rushed into them and I got real bored with them because of that. I'm going to take my time from now on. Trying to write with a different program as well. My apologies if you were reading my old material. I am working on this one and will update as I am able to. **

**((So I've redone all of this story, well sort of. I'll keep the original chapters and change it up with the new ones as we go along. REVAMPING! Hope you enjoy! XOX))**

* * *

Leana was not much of a girlie girl but she liked purple. Her new wrestling gear consisted vintage rock t-shirts and of tiny black shorts and knee-high boots._''Congratulations Leana, I am so happy to be going against you tonight!''_ She looked over at her friend and opponent this evening, Kaitlyn. _''I am so excited! My first match is against one of my favorite Divas ever! Do not go too easy on me now, will ya?''_

She beamed over at the Diva knowing she would give her one hell of a match. _''I will see you out there Leana!''_ She waved and walked out leaving the young wrestler alone in the locker room. The bright lights of the arena blinded Leana as she looked out into the crowd, she was making her way down to the ring, and her heart was pounding wildly.

The adrenaline was high and Kaitlyn was grinning, ready to fight. _''Let us have a warm welcome for our newest Diva, Leana!'' _The announcer Justin Roberts was always so exciting to hear when she had gone to wrestling events as a fan but to hear her name coming out of his mouth sent chills through her body.

The match was over Leana had lost, but Kaitlyn helped her up and asked the crowd to cheer for her. They gave her a wonderful send off to the backstage area and Kaitlyn sat with her handing her a towel. _''Good match girl, you nearly kicked my ass!''_ Leana shrugged, _''Next time!''_

Three men dressed in black passed by them not making eye contact but they caught both of the women's attention. Once they passed Kaitlyn whispered, _''That is The Shield! Aren't they adorable?''_ She laughed knowing how ridiculous that sounded, The Shield was anything but adorable.

_''Can we watch them on the television in the lobby or is that not going to happen?'_' Kaitlyn grabbed her up and they quickly ran to the lobby. _''Here sit there and get ready for some action!''_ Leana sat on the edge of her seat not knowing what was going to happen but happy to see them perform.

She knew very little about The Shield because she had been working her ass off to get into the WWE. What she did know was their names because they had just introduced themselves on the television. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns were the group known as The Shield and they were so intimidating in the ring.

Her eyes glued to the television the entire time they had been in the ring and she watched now as John Cena, Sheamus and Ryback came out to attack The Shield. _''Oh my God! Did you see that Kait!'_' She hit her with her elbow and Kaitlyn laughed. _''You are too cute Leana! You still have not realized you are in the WWE yet, have you?''_ She smiled at Kaitlyn, _''I just love wrestling. I am so not sorry!''_

They continued talking while the matches went on and eventually, all the other wrestlers had crowded the lobby. Leana stood up stretching, _''I had better go get ready to leave, I will see ya later Kait!''_ She waved heading down the hall in her own little world and then she bumped into someone.

_''Oh shit…I am sorry.''_ He had caught her and they fell against the wall, _''Don't be.''_ She looked up into the steel blue eyes of none other than Dean Ambrose and blush immediately covered her face. He smiled still holding her,_ ''Blush? How womanly of you.''_

His hands slid down the sides of her resting on her hips, _''I saw you out there tonight. Good match kid. Keep it up and you will be wearing a title someday. Something I hope will happen for me someday too.''_ She was putty in his arms and the fact his hands was sitting on her hips turned something on inside of her. She wasn't exactly the kind of girl who knew about men but she liked to think she did.

_''Uhh, thanks.''_ She blushed again and he leaned in smelling her hair. It was weird but she let him. _''You smell sweet, what are you up to later?''_ She was shaking in her boots the way he had said it with obvious sexual intentions. She spoke nervously, _''I'm going back to the hotel.''_ He leaned even closer his lips close to hers, _''Can I come over?''_

Her lips were quivering at the closeness and he smiled knowing exactly what he was doing to her. _''Is that a yes?''_ His lips lightly pressed against hers and she lost her breath making a little squeak. He pulled away looking at her, his eyebrow rose, _''You are a little too nervous there…You must be a virgin.''_ He laughed letting go of her, _''Too bad. You looked like you could have been fun in the sack.''_

He walked away turning on his heel and she leaned against the wall taking a breath. _'Holy shit, what was that all about?'_ She finally calmed down and walked into her locker room changing and packing her things.

Once she had made it back to the hotel she sat on her bed and thought about Dean and what he had done to her. She liked it even if he was a little intense. She laid back closing her eyes remembering his lips against hers, her hand traveling down touching her inner thigh moving up.

There was a knock at the door bringing her out of her moment. Walking over to the door slightly annoyed, she tiptoed and saw through the peephole. _'Holy fuck!'' _She opened the door and he walked in pulling her into his arms and slamming her against the door shutting it and locking it. _''I want you. Can I have you?''_

He was talking about her virginity and she was scared he wouldn't even care if she'd said no. He looked into her eyes with desire all over them. _''I-I, this is going way too fast. Stop and let me think about it for a second, please!''_ He let go of her backing away with his hands in a praying position hoping sh would say yes.

She stood there staring at this obviously crazy individual but she couldn't deny that she wanted more than anything to let him take her here and now. It went against everything she'd ever stood for but maybe she wouldn't regret it. _''Why do you want me so badly?''_ His eyes shut,_ ''I have no fucking clue but something inside of me is just dying to be with you. I've never felt this way about anyone. _

_I thought I was just horny but this is different. Not only do you turn me on but I can't stop seeing your face everywhere I turn.''_ She shook her head, _''That isn't good enough for me, sorry. I've held out this long what makes you so special?''_

He nodded, _''You are right. I'm sorry. Forget I did any of this, I will leave you alone. I am sorry, I've harassed you and I shouldn't have. I will go now.''_ He walked to the door now but she pulled his arm, _''Don't be sorry. I liked it but I am just not going to give it up that easily. I am not a whore and I like to be respected. Go about it another way and maybe, just maybe I will give in.''_

He smiled and walked out leaving her alone yet again. She slid down to the floor and sighed heavily. He had just sexually frustrated her twice in one night and she'd never even had sexual thoughts until now.

She got up a little while later and lay in bed finally falling asleep but Dean Ambrose haunted her dreams and well it was very hot and heavy. Lust had taken over Leana's mind and there was no going back.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ ''I am not going to go easy on you princess. Just so we are clear.''_ Dean was on top of Leana and he was looking into her eyes with a devilish grin. _''I never thought you would.'_' She retorted trying her best not to be afraid of the man. He had tied her hands up to the bedposts and she was only wearing panties now. He ran his fingers over her body pinching and pulling at her sensitive nipples, _''Oh. Please Dean!''_

He slapped her breast as she screamed, _''Shut your mouth.''_ She tightened her mouth shut moaning silently as he continued now with his mouth around her nipple. Her hips buckled under him, moving to the sensation of his tongue's roughness over her nipple and as he sucked at it now. He stopped after making her squirm a little more and started to make his way down, kissing, and nibbling over her abdomen stopping at the line where her panties were.

He hooked a finger into either side yanking them off and tossing them over his shoulder. He licked his lips spreading her legs apart. He ran his facial hair over her inner thighs one side at a time, teasing her, as he was getting closer to his destination. Finally, she felt as his tongue moved over her clitoris and she let out a loud moan. She had waited years for this kind of touch and he was finally fulfilling that need. **

* * *

Leana jolted up out of bed drenched in sweat. She was breathing heavily and looking around in the dark of her hotel room. This was about the millionth dream she had had of Dean Ambrose and each time she had sworn he was really there. She checked her phone seeing it was already five in the morning and groaned, she had to be up in an hour anyway and headed out for the gym. She got up, headed for the shower hoping today would not be like yesterday or the days before.

It had only been a month and a half since her debut and well no one really seemed to care but Kaitlyn and Dean. His friends would tolerate her whenever he was around her and lately that had been a lot. He was always finding any excuse to be near her so he could pick on her. He loved to make her squirm, whether it was sexual or otherwise he seemed to enjoy her discomfort. Kaitlyn would just say it was because he liked her but she didn't really believe that.

He was not the type of person who liked relationships from what everyone else said. He was rough and did not like to be romantic. He was a 'let's have sex and then you need to leave' kind of guy. She knew that no good would come of that but she wanted him more than anything she had ever wanted in her life. She could not even explain it because it was obviously crazy.

Half way through her morning routine she received a phone call on the hotel phone making her jump, _''H-Hello?''_ Hearing the familiar raspy voice sent chills through her body, _''You are up. Want to come with me for a run? I need the company and you are about the only one I can tolerate at the moment.''_ She stuttered not knowing what to say to him, he wanted to hang out with her! She couldn't believe it and her dream crossing her mind now. _''I-I, yeah sure.''_

She packed a small bag and headed down to the lobby where he was already waiting. _''That was fast. Nice outfit.'_' He smiled at her clothes; thank God, she had bought them a week ago. They did her body justice, showing off her curves and her cleavage. Just looking at him was stunning; he was so handsome and almost unreal. He had a thin shirt on so you could see every detail of his muscles with cut off sleeves and basketball shorts, which were showing off his legs, she'd never seen them. _''Nice legs.''_ She jabbed him in the ribs as they walked out of the hotel and down the sidewalk.

He laughed, _''You've got nice legs too Leana. Those shorts could be even shorter…MMM.''_ He licked his lips and she blushed remembering her dream. He had done it the exact same way and that made her feel something down below. She took a deep breath, having to stop walking, and compose herself trying to push away the steamy thoughts. He noticed it to her embarrassment, grinning as he spoke. _''Someone is thinking nasty!''_

He stopped with her still trying not to let have her stand alone since it was still pretty dark out. He was holding back on the teasing as much as he could but she could tell he wanted to push her limits again. She was bright red and he was enjoying it, _''I am not. Stop turning everything into sex. You know how I feel about that shit. I honestly don't understand why you keep doing this to me.''_

He stopped in front of her holding her shoulders now, _''Doing what? Turning you on? That is a sign baby, you want me just as badly as I want you.''_ She tried to look away but he pulled her face to look at him,_ ''Why don't you want to accept that I'm what you want? I know I'm not exactly the kind of guy you picture losing it to but I'm the only one doing this to you, am I not?''_ He put his hand between her legs rubbing against her. She let out a light moan as he rubbed her clitoris through her shorts and panties. _''You see? I can tell you are soaking for me. You want me and I want you. Let me show you.''_

He grabbed her hand pulling it into his shorts and over his erection. She gasped at the sudden occurrence, she'd pictured it but here she was feeling it now. He was sizable from what she could tell and it only made her more curious now. He moaned against her neck as he made her stroke him.

She pulled away now having experienced too much for such a short period, _''Dean please. I cannot do this. We have been over this! I am a virgin for a reason; I cannot just go around sleeping with random men.''_ He shook his head, _''I do not want you to sleep around! Just me!''_ She threw her hands up, _''That's the problem! You want to fuck me but you do not want to BE with me! What kind of shit is that? Please fucking tell me who does that?''_

He shook his head again shoving his hands over his face, _''I am sorry I cannot be emotionally involved with a woman. I only hurt every woman I have ever been with. This just works for me Leana. It is all I can offer. I want to fuck you so bad, it's killing me.''_

_''You are selfish, you know that? How do I know you aren't just using me for sex then you'll go off and get with another woman leaving me to fend for myself? I take virginity very seriously and I won't give it to you just because of how attracted we are to each other. If you want me to adjust to your ways then at least adjust a little for me otherwise this is all you get.''_

She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest and a frown on her face. His eyes closed and he balled his fists, _''I'll think about it.''_ She sighed, relieved and annoyed by him. ''Let's just forget about it for now and walk. Okay?'' He nodded and they continued in an awkward silence.

After a good number of blocks he finally broke the silence, '_'I think that is enough running do you want to head back now?''_ She nodded looking at the sweat soaked into his shirt. He smiled, _''See something you like?''_ She bit her lip looking away and walking a little ahead of him now, _''Everything I see I like but that doesn't mean shit Ambrose.''_

He laughed catching up to her now,_ ''Whatever baby, you know you want this. You're just holding out because you're a tease. That's what you do, tease men and when it gets down to business you leave him with blue balls.''_ She blushed, _''You're the one who put my hand over your dick not that I'm complaining…''_ She shuttered at the thought of how good he felt in her hands, she wanted more.

He snaked his hand around her waist making her jump,_ ''Relax will ya? Shit. You would think you'd be less jumpy now that you've touched my cock.''_ He had an evil grin looking down at her and she couldn't help but blush bright red. _''What do ya say we continue where we left off?''_ She frowned, _''I told you I am not having sex with you.''_

He pulled her in tightly whispering in her ear now, ''I'll be your boyfriend just give me some time baby. I'm not used to this kind of shit.'' Her face lit up, _''Really?''_ Her heart skipped a beat, was he serious or was he just trying to get into her pants?

_''Yes really. I want to try. I haven't had a real girlfriend in years and well I know you won't pull the shit my ex did so I can do it, for you.''_ She covered her mouth so he wouldn't hear her squeak of excitement. The butterflies overwhelmed her and she wrapped her arms around him, _''Oh thank you Dean. I knew you would come around eventually.''_

It was his turn to do the blushing, _''Please don't thank me just yet princess. I said I would try but I can't promise you anything. I'm a jerk and you may not like me a few days from now.''_ She shook her head, _''You are not jerk. You just do things differently than other men. I get it and I am kind of scared of you but I know you won't hurt me.''_ He was uncertain and it was all over his face but she didn't care, she was blind to the real picture and all she wanted was him no matter what the cost was.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean had his arm around Leana as they walked into the secret place The Shield always gathered backstage. She was not scared anymore considering she had been in this place about seven times now but the things she was privy to scared her. She knew every single one of their plans now and some she did not agree with but it was not her place to say.

He always made her sit in his lap too as they gathered at the table to discuss their next attack. His hands caressed her under the table and she squirmed feeling his erection under her once again. How he could remain so calm as he talked back and forth with Seth and Roman amazed her. He was always sexually frustrating her wherever they were.

_''So are we going to record this shit or what Dean?''_ Seth looked over at Leana with annoyance then at Dean even more annoyed, _''Yes. Why wouldn't we? Just because I bring my girlfriend doesn't mean I'm going to slack off. Get the fuck over it bro.''_ He shifted in the seat pulling Leana into his arms, hugging with his face against her back then whispering, '_'Come on baby I need to get up.''_

She slid off letting him get up then sitting back down into the empty chair. _''Really Dean? I didn't want to see that.''_ Seth disgusted by Dean's obvious situation couldn't have be more annoyed now. Leana covered her mouth trying not to laugh, his freaking boner was sticking out so much how could you not notice it and both Roman and Seth couldn't take him seriously with it either.

_''Oh come on, it's not like you don't get these. Stop being such little bitches about it and get this damn video shot.''_ She watched them fight a little more then they started their promo and she was amazed by their passionate performances yet again. The fact that they could go from fighting like idiots to that was something else.

She waited quietly as Dean finally made his way back to her and he kissed the top of her head, _''All done princess.''_ Seth and Roman walked over slowly still making faces, _''Look bro I don't mind you having a girlfriend but does she have to be with us all the time? I don't think she can keep a secret to be honest. She'll end up ruining our plans.''_

She looked up at Seth glaring at him, _''Seth I don't understand why you think I'd do something like that. I'm not here to listen in on The Shield's plans I'm only here for him. Your secrets are yours to keep. I get you don't like me but don't question my loyalty. I'd never do anything to compromise this man's plans.''_ She beamed up at Dean and he was obviously very proud of her.

Seth hissed, _''Whatever.''_ He walked out and Roman followed quietly, he was never one for words. _''Baby you pissed them off.''_ He laughed kissing her sweetly then pulling away again, _''You're killing me with the waiting. I'm like a teenager walking around with a hard on because of the breeze.''_ She blushed looking away, ''Oh Dean. You know I'm considering it but I'm still a little scared to lose it.''

He brushed her hair back over her ear,_ ''Scared of what? Me? The brief pain you'll feel?''_ He cupped her chin pulling her face up to look at him. She was lost in his beautiful blue eyes for a moment a smile on her face, _''Yes.''_ It was true she was scared of him and the pain they always mentioned when a woman lost her virginity was scaring her too. She knew Dean had to be rough in bed just by the way he acted. She was afraid he wouldn't care about hurting her because of how badly he wanted her.

_''Leana I wouldn't do anything to hurt you on purpose. Do you honestly think I would? If so then maybe I should stop all of this now.''_ She stood up as he said it, _''No! Don't! I'm just scared of what will happen when we do it. I've never done it and you obviously have, many times. I feel very inexperienced compared to you.''_

He snaked his arms around her waist and sighed, _''I don't mind if you don't know how to have sex baby. Actually this is the biggest turn on, I couldn't have asked for anything so sweet. I get to introduce you to my favorite thing in the whole world other than wrestling and you of course.''_ He winked saving his ass because that was probably rude, he didn't know._ ''You're such a horn dog Dean.''_ They walked out of the room into the hallway of the arena for the rest of the show, hanging out in the lobby in their own little world.

* * *

Leana was watching the television as a match between Punk and Cena was going on and she'd left her phone on the seat so Dean decided to sneak a quick text to her friend Kaitlyn.

_''Hey this is Dean on Leana's phone, do you think you can distract her for a bit after tonight's show? I have something planned for her but I can't do it unless she's away from the hotel for a while.''_

He watched across the room as Kaitlyn checked her phone looking over at them. She smiled as she replied, _''Sure Dean. How long do you need?''_

He quickly typed, _''About thirty minutes or more. Thanks.''_

They shared another glance agreeing silently all the while the match distracted Leana and he cleared the messages putting her phone back on the chair now. The match finished a bit after the secret agreement and Kaitlyn walked over to them, _''Hey Leana let's go get something to eat. I need some girl time.''_ She looked at Dean, _''Is it alright if I ditch you for a little while baby?''_ He smiled, _''Of course. I'll be at the hotel when you finish.''_

They kissed and she left with her friend leaving him to his plans. He quickly got back to the hotel and went to the front desk, _''Excuse me I need some help with a little something for my girlfriend's room.''_ The man behind the counter smiled, _''Sure sir. What can I do for you?''_ He pulled out his wallet and handed over his credit card, _''I need to cover the room in tons of romantic shit. I, uh, don't know exactly what as in I've never done this before so yeah.''_

The man chuckled, _''No worries. I've had this happen before. I'll send someone up to the room now. Good luck.''_ He charged the card then made a quick phone call before sending him on his way. Dean went into his room to shower and grab a few things before heading over to Leana's room. When he got there the two service people were finishing up and his eyes widened at how fast they'd turned the room around. He was a little nervous but he sat on the couch waiting for her to return.

* * *

His phone rang suddenly, _''Hey.''_ He answered knowing it was almost time. _''Where are you? I went to your room but you aren't here.''_ He cleared his throat, _''I'm at yours. Sorry babe. Come on up.'_' She hung up and soon after he heard her opening the door. He got up quickly walking over to her. Blocking her view of the room and hugging her. _''Okay so before you say anything just soak it all in.''_ She was confused but as he moved she saw the room and her mouth fell open. _''What the hell is this Dean?''_ She laughed not knowing what he was up to although it was pretty clear because of the bed.

_''Well I just wanted to see if this would help you. I mean I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you to do this because you can totally say no. I just want to make this nice for you.''_ He combed his hair back nervously and she kissed him,_ ''Dean this is so fucking adorable. I had no idea you would even consider doing something like this.''_ She hugged his waist tightly and he relaxed,_ ''So this is good right? I've never done this before. I had to ask for help.''_ He admitted embarrassed and she laughed.

_''It's perfect baby. Thank you.''_ She walked over to the bed now touching the sheets covered in rose petals. She shook her head, _''Come here.''_ He walked over to meet her not touching her even though he was dying to. She grabbed the ends of his shirt and lifted it up and tossing it to the floor. She was nervous as hell but she wasn't going to back down now. This was it and this was her way of letting him know she was ready for it.

She started on his belt slowly pulling it out of the loops and tossing it with the shirt. His eyes were watching her every move and his body frozen because he was enjoying it. He knew he would finally get to have what he wanted tonight and he would be patient for her sake. She tugged at his jeans pulling him closer to her and looking into his eyes, _''Don't just stand there Dean.''_ She moved his hands onto her hips with a smile because she wasn't expecting him to act this way at all.

He pulled her shirt up now and she slid out of it with ease. He traced the lace of her bra admiring her half naked upper half then he unbuttoned her shorts tugging them down and letting them hit the floor. He swallowed back nervously knowing just how close he was getting, his growing erection at the sight of her in just her panties and bra now.

She undid his jeans being brave now as she pulled them down along with his boxers revealing all of him now. She bit her lip, she wasn't nervous now that it was all becoming so real. She was ready and there would be no chickening out of it. He unhooked her bra now and cupped her breasts now running his thumbs over her nipples. He licked his lips in a trance and his mouth quickly moved over her right breast first sucking and teasing her other nipple with his fingers.

She slid her hand down over his length gripping him and stroking. He let out a moan against her breast as he felt her moving her hand over him. She knew it had to have been a good thing hearing him moan and so she kept going moving quicker now. He tilted his head back enjoying the feeling holding onto her hips now, his breathing becoming unsteady.

She moved the covers off of the bed with her free hand because she didn't want to be sticking to any of the rose petals later although he was sweet for it. She moved onto the bed and he followed climbing on top of her. She opened her legs letting him slid between them. She was nervous but she tried not to show it. Once step closer she thought, it'll be over soon and you can enjoy it. Her thoughts on the pain she was about to feel.

His fingers slipped into her panties teasing her as his thumb swirled over her clitoris. She moaned lightly and he moved faster now. Her hips rocked to the sensation and her breathing began to increase. Suddenly he stopped just before she was about to let go and he tore her panties from the sides tossing the remains to the floor. He was about to start but then he remembered his responsibilities for a moment reaching down to the floor for his pants. He pulled out a little packet and she watched as he slid on the condom over his length.

She took a deep breath as he slid back into position and he looked up at her with lust glazed over in his eyes. He leaned up to kiss her once more then he positioned the head of his penis pushing into her slowly. She yelped and clutched the sheets feeling her virginity breaking as he pushed further into her tears forming now. Once he was in he stayed still letting her adjust to him inside of her. He looked up at her,_ ''You okay baby?''_

She had been biting her lip trying to take all of this with a grain of salt but hearing him ask her made her tears fall still she replied,_ ''Yes.''_ He wiped the tears from her face and kissed her. Their tongues tangoing and then he pulled out of her slowly. She moaned against his mouth and he pushed into her again stilling himself. He repeated the same rhythm for a while until she started to move along with him. She wasn't feeling the stinging anymore instead she moaned, _''Oh God. Dean more!''_

She wrapped her legs around him and he quickly replied with his hips thrusting in and out of her quickly. She wrapped her arms around his neck too now moaning out as he drilled her now. Their breathing becoming rapid as he continued and she moved her hips along with him._ ''Oh fuck... .''_ She yelled out as her body began to shake, her first orgasm starting. He slowed down letting her come back down from it.

His kissed and whispered to her coaxing her through it and then he sped back up continuing his assault. She moaned again and he joined her, feeling his own finish coming close. His breathing drawn out and he was clutching the sheets still kissing her. She bit his lip and dug her nails into his back then he moaned out as he came gloriously. She too gave in again and came with him, her body quivering under him as they finished and lay there panting.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dean**_ waited for her to fall asleep before moving at all. She was hugging his waist and leaning against his chest, all too comfortable for him. He tried to move her slowly until finally he slid out from under her. He pulled the condom off carefully, wrapping it and tying the tip before tossing it into the trash can in the bathroom. He grabbed one of the wash clothes and ran it under the running water of the sink.

He grabbed some soap lathering it up and washing the blood and semen off of his lower half. She'd bled a bit more than the usual in his mind, maybe it was because he was rough after she'd let him, he didn't know nor did he care. He peeled the stupid rose petals that had stuck to him too then he washed his hands.

His first reaction was to clean up and get the hell out of there. He had no idea what his next move would be with her. All he'd wanted was to have sex to begin with but she was making him feel something different entirely. He was confused and he didn't like it one bit. He tossed the towel down and looked in the mirror wiping his hair back out of his face.

Did he even like this girl? He shook his head, _'Of course you do you idiot. She's hot and she's the sweetest thing to ever come into your life. Why would you let her get away because you can't commit?'_

He laughed, he was talking to himself again, one bad habit he'd picked up since he'd gotten his heart broken three years ago. He peaked out into the bedroom and Leana was still sleeping, he sighed.

_'Get a grip Ambrose. She's not going to bite. If anything you'll be the one biting anyone.'_ He sat on the couch still naked and scrolled through his phone. He lay back into the couch and dozed off soon after.

* * *

_**She**_ woke up feeling the soreness of her legs and her womanhood right away. She groaned not wanting to move, you would think being in perfect shape would help after a night like she had but nope. She opened her eyes not feeling him next to her.

She felt a wave of emotions suddenly, _'I fucking knew it.'_ She thought to herself assuming he'd run off after she'd fallen asleep. She sat up and looked around spotting him asleep on the couch. She relaxed now but still couldn't understand why he'd moved.

She noticed the blood and rose petals on the sheets and her thighs now and she looked wide-eyed at it all for a moment. _'I really did it. Holy shit, I really had sex with him._' She got up slowly having to hold onto the table for a moment then she made her way to the bathroom. She saw a towel on the floor and picked it up noticing the blood on it.

He'd wiped himself off some time during the night she assumed and sighed. She had to go about her business taking a shower and everything then she came out wrapped in a towel after she'd finished her usual routine. Only this time Dean was in her room and well he was still asleep.

She looked at the bed trying to figure out how to go about it. Remove the sheets covered with blood and petals or leave them and let the house cleaners take care of it. She was never one to leave a mess so she called down to the front desk and discreetly called up for new sheets.

After having to explain a little into the request, they agreed and she hung up folding everything so the stains were hidden and shaking the petals to the floor She felt his arms wrapping around her from behind suddenly and she jumped.

_''Jumpy still, after last night?'_' He smiled against her neck kissing lightly, _''Good morning.''_ He took a deep breath against her neck, _''You smell wonderful. Did you just get out of the shower?''_

She put the sheets down on the bed turning around to face him, _''Why'd you move from the bed?''_ She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting them on his shoulders. She looked into his eyes waiting for an answer knowing it might have been best to drop it but she didn't care.

He sighed, _''I wanted to run but I didn't.''_ She dropped her arms and she frowned, he wanted to run.

She couldn't handle that, _''So why didn't you?''_ She pushed his arms down hoping he'd let go of her and he did because he knew she was upset.

She sat on the bed not wanting to look up at him. _''Leana please, it's not like that. I was just having a moment of weakness remembering my past and then I thought about you and I was fine again. Me running out on you would be the stupidest thing I could ever do. You've got to believe me.''_

She shook her head,_ ''Don't just say all this on my account Dean. If you want to fucking leave then fucking leave. I'm a big girl, I'll get over it. I knew you would do this. I so fucking knew it.''_ She folded her arms over her chest trying not to lose it.

He frowned and walked over to his clothes, starting to get dressed, _''Fine then I'll fucking leave. You obviously want me to go.''_ She didn't say anything as he got dressed but it killed her seeing him get ready to leave. She wanted to tell him not to go but her pride was getting the best of her.

She bit her lip watching him as he pulled on his shirt and he glared at her when he caught her staring. He swiped at his hair then grabbed his phone from the couch and took off slamming the door on his way out. As he left, she couldn't hold in the tears and she began to cry, wildly. He'd just walked out on her only it was her fault. She got dressed after a while and called Kaitlyn to get her mind off Dean, heading to the gym and then work later on during the evening. She was definitely not looking forward to that.

* * *

_''__**You**__ did what? Leana I thought you were going to wait. It's only been like what two months?''_ Kaitlyn hadn't meant to sound judgmental but Leana was crying and she had no idea what to do about it.

_''I know Kait I tried to hold out longer but I just had a feeling if I waited any longer he'd leave. Should have known he'd leave either way.''_

She wiped the tears from her face with a tissue and Kaitlyn hugged her, '_'It's not a bad thing giving it away, I mean you're old enough obviously. I just thought you wanted to wait for the right guy. No offense but Dean has been an asshole since his ex. I was there when he was with the girl. He's a totally different person now.''_

Leana looked up at Kaitlyn, _''Do you know what happened? He refuses to tell me anything about it. He says it's her fault he can't commit to a woman anymore. If I knew why maybe, I could help our relationship out. Well now I can't, I'm sure he's over it.'_'

Kaitlyn shook her head, _''She cheated on him. More than once and with several of the guys around work. She publically humiliated him too. He was in love with her and they were engaged.''_

Leana froze, _''Oh.''_ It was all she could say. Kaitlyn nodded and started to pack her bag for work, _''Listen if you want you can hang out with me all evening. I could use the company and I'm sure you can too Leana. We can do something to pass the time and we can avoid the boys if you really want to.''_

She smiled at her friend hoping it would cheer her up a little._ ''Okay Kait, sounds like a plan.''_ She packed her own things and they were off to the arena for the night's event.

* * *

Sitting in the lobby with Kaitlyn, Leana spotted Dean and the two other members of The Shield talking amongst themselves in a corner off in the distance. Dean wasn't facing her and she was thankful for it because she didn't know if she could see his face at the moment. She turned to watch the television and tried to ignore her feelings but part of her was dying to look up at him. Her eyes darted back over just for a second to where they'd been and her eyes locked onto his.

No expression on his face as he looked directly at her, she froze in his gaze. Her heart was beating fast and she could feel her emotions coming back up to haunt her but she wasn't going to break. Seth distracted him now and they took off into the hallway leaving her to stare at the wall he'd been leaning against. She felt empty and she wanted to cry again. How could he be so cold? Did she not mean a thing to him?

_''Leana we have a match tonight!''_ Kaitlyn caught her attention now with an elbow to her side.

_''We do? Great I could use a fight. Not that I want to fight you but I just need to do something.''_ She smiled slightly and Kaitlyn patted her on the back, _''You'll be okay girl. Forget about him. He's a jerk.''_

She nodded not wanting to hear it anymore and getting up to go get ready for her match, _''I'll see you in a bit then Kait. Gotta go get ready.''_

She got up clutching her phone to her chest and made her way down the hall to her locker room. She froze when she saw The Shield walking down the opposite side of the hall she quickly darted into the room to hide from Dean but he'd already seen her because he walked into the room looking for her.

_''I know you're here no point in hiding.''_ She sighed tears burning in her eyes as she heard his voice.

She wanted to hide but he wouldn't leave even if she did, _''Come out, come out where ever you are.''_ He walked around the room looking for her and she was happy that the bathroom had a lock because he'd never be able to come in.

_''I know you're in there.''_ He finally said against the door and tapped on it, _''I'm not leaving until you come out so might as well get moving.''_ Crap, she thought.

Finally after sucking it up she opened the door and he grabbed her by the arm, _''What the fuck is wrong with you? Hiding from me?''_

He yelled at her gripping her arm tightly. He was angry and she could see it all over his face. She squeaked as he slammed her against the wall now. His lips on hers and shoving his tongue down her throat. She moaned against his mouth as he pushed his body against hers, his erection against her. He was in his Shield attire and he had his hands wrapped in that black tape.

He slid his hand down between her legs cupping her womanhood and teased her. _''I could fuck you right here and now you know. Seeing as I already got it from you once, I can fuck you anywhere I please now.''_

He tugged her shorts down along with her panties and pulled her legs apart sliding two fingers into her.

She moaned out and he smiled, _''You like that don't you?''_ He began to move his fingers and kissing all over her neck and shoulder. He thumb rubbing against her clitoris and his other two moving in and out of her quickly.

She yelled out, _''Oh shit. Dean!''_ He smiled, _''That's it baby. Loud.''_ He continued to move his fingers and his other hand groping her breast. His mouth found hers again and he moaned against her. She felt her legs becoming shaky and that building up was getting so unbearable she moaned into his mouth and held onto him for support. She was about to lose it but then he suddenly stopped pulling his fingers out of her and grinning.

_''Turn around.''_ She heard him unzipping his pants, pulling them down and then he shoved her down so she was bending over for him. _''Hold on to the wall.''_ He spread her legs apart again and slapped her ass then shoved himself into her roughly.

She yelled out at the force he used and the sudden fullness. He moved quickly in and out of her and she moved right along with him, not caring about anything, just happy he was here and fucking her. It was better than nothing, right?

This was probably a bad idea because he wasn't wearing a condom and this was only her second time having sex but neither of them had the sense to care at the moment. He gripped her hips tightly pulling her back as he thrust his hips into her making sure he hit her g-spot each time. Her legs were quivering and her body was at its breaking point.

He could feel her tightening around him ready to come but he wasn't near done with her. He let her come once then he continued to fuck her senseless. She moaned out filling the room with her voice and he loved every bit of it. He could feel his own undoing coming close and so he drilled on making her scream again, _''Oh Dean! Fuck!''_

He let out a moan, almost a grunt really as he pushed into her once more and came, her following him just seconds after. He held onto her releasing himself into her. They were both panting and holding onto the wall for support for a while before he pulled her up leaning her against his body and kissing her from behind.

He hadn't cared that he was in his Shield attire, ready for a match and she'd forgotten about her match either obviously because they'd been apart all morning and it had been months since they'd even left each others side. She was breathing heavily still as he put his arms around her waist. He sat on the bench pulling her into his lap.

_''I have to go soon and by looking at the clock, so do you.''_ They sat there for a few more minutes just breathing then he pulled her face to his and kissed her. _''Later?''_

She nodded and got up walking over to her bag for clothes. She turned to look at him as he was pulling on his pants again. They said nothing as they looked at each other. He cupped her chin and kissed her again before leaving. She looked up at the clock seeing she still had time to shower and get ready she smiled. Whatever this was she'd deal with it later because it was time for work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well hello again! It's been months since I last updated this story, I've made a lot of changes due to roleplaying story lines so on. Just bear with me as things change around here! Also, here is the long awaited…I assume, Chapter 5! xD**

* * *

_Okay, it's been three days. You said we were going to talk, Dean. Why are you avoiding me?_ Leana hung up the phone, another pointless voicemail to the man she'd been seeing for months and had given her virginity to. He'd made all kinds of promises to talk with her about the morning they'd fought.

Every time they crossed paths at work, he'd push her into the locker room and have his way with her. She was at his mercy, scared and completely in a trance whenever he was around. She lay on her bed in the hotel room they'd been staying at, her phone clutched in her hand hoping he'd call back eventually but it usually never happened.

**Dean rolled his eyes glancing at the name on the screen, she was calling him again, fifteen times now and he still didn't have anything to say to her. He knew what she wanted, but did he really want the same? For three years, Dean Ambrose had been emotionally detached with every woman he'd ever met for fear that they'd burn him just as his ex-fiancé had. **

**What made Leana any different than the rest of the women? True she'd been the only woman in a long time to actually make him feel anything but what exactly had he felt? Like? Love? No, he couldn't. Not after **_**her**_**. He turned his phone off and lay back in bed, falling asleep soon after, another long day of work coming in the morning**.

* * *

''_Hey girl, you don't look so good. Something wrong? Please don't tell me it's because of him again.'' _Kaitlyn sat by Leana and draped her arm around the young woman's shoulders hugging her tight. Weeks had passed and still nothing from Dean, she was starting to think that it was all over and that she'd really been used.

_''I'm fine, Kait. Really. Just a little down is all, nothing a good match won't take care of.''_ She tried her best to shine a smile at her friend but she knew it wouldn't do her any good, not when she felt like crap_. ''All right then Lee, if you need anything you have my number, okay?''_ Kaitlyn gave her one last hug before she went out into the hallway to join the rest of the roster in the lobby.

She moved her things around, as she was dressed in her wrestling gear not sure, if she was working for the night or just used backstage for whatever shenanigans occurred. Walking along the hallway, the young woman passed by a group of other wrestlers gathered up by the small screen watching the ongoing match and smiled as she saw The Shield having a match.

She sighed, memories of the days she'd sit with Dean and listen in on the boys plotting things. She hated that things had gone this way, not being able to look at them the same as she had before when things had been alright.

She knew she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up with someone like Dean, but the way he'd treated her before she gave in to him had made her think he could change. Here she hoped that somewhere deep down inside of him there was a nice, caring, and loving man who really wanted to be with someone like her.

She turned and continued on her way towards the lobby, her mind wandering, not watching where she was going. When her body collided with something hard she whimpered, feeling strong arms around her now. She looked up and gasped at the sight of the man, his smile, his eyes, his..everything. _''I—I'm, uh..sorry.'' _

He licked his lips and smiled down at her, letting her go as he spoke. _''It's no problem. Not every day a pretty young woman comes flying into my arms, you are?'' _She blushed and brought her hand out to shake his, _''I'm Leana. You're Randy Orton, right? I mean..of course you are.''_ Stupid. Her blush brightened and he chuckled, nodding his head as he shook her hand. _''Yeah, I am. I've seen you before, out there I mean. Good matches, all the ones I've seen. How long have you been wrestling?''_

He smirked, knowing that he knew the answer before she would even answer it. She leaned against the wall, facing him as she replied his stare intense against her own nervous gaze. _''Oh not too long, maybe about seven years, tops. Thank you..for watching, I mean it's not like you probably had a choice. Everyone watches the televisions around here as it is.''_ He leaned against the wall as well, nodding and smiling at her as she spoke nervously with him.

''_Yeah, that's not a whole lot of time but you're talented. More than most of the women I've seen around here anyway. Not only do you have talent, but you're a very good looking chick. That's not a very common thing around here. You got the model type chicks, not a lick of talent then there's the ones who have talent but they're not so easy on the eyes. Then there is the few like you, pretty and you can put your money where your mouth is. Very special.''_

He licked his lips and raised a hand up to cup her cheek as the blush intensified. She shuddered from the coolness of his skin, leaning into his hand as she looked up into his eyes. His steel blue orbs were intoxicating, she found herself lost in them, but she felt a bit of sadness as she remembered someone else who held the same steel blue gaze.

She turned away and sighed prompting him to show concern, _''Everything alright..?''_ She nodded and wiped at her eyes, _''Yeah, sorry you just..your eyes remind me of someone. I should go, maybe..sorry.''_ He raised an eyebrow at her and put a hand over her shoulder to keep her from moving.

''_I remind you of someone? You wouldn't be talking about that Ambrose character, would you? I've seen you two together. Don't compare me to that fool. Is he mistreating you or something? Want me to kick his ass?''_ She laughed, shaking her head at him.

_''God no. He was great with me, until..I, no he was good to me. I just haven't heard from him in almost a month, but we work together so I know it's avoiding that he's up to. I just thought that since we were together, he could have at least told me that it was over, you know?'' _She shrugged and Randy nodded his grip on her shoulder tightening as he pulled her closer.

_''You don't deserve that kind of treatment. I'm sorry about that, men are idiots sometimes, myself included. Did a number on my ex-wife and now she's left me because of it. I'm sorry if you're hurting over that asshole. He's not very good with women from what I've heard around here. It's a good thing you don't have to deal with him anymore, you know? Don't be so down over him. You're way too beautiful not to be smiling.'' _He brushed a thumb over her bottom lip, the both of them staring into each other's eyes for a moment.

She'd never heard such words before and from the older man before her, she felt as if she would break down from his kindness. She'd needed someone to tell her those words, but Kaitlyn would never have been so straight forward with her. She was too nice for that kind of knew that Dean didn't want her for anything other than sex from the beginning so why should she feel so torn over him dumping her? She knew better than to get mixed up with a man like Dean Ambrose, but she did it anyway.

Randy Orton knew that this girl before him was broken, he could see it in her eyes and he knew that it would be wrong to do the things he wanted with her at the moment but he couldn't help himself. He'd gone too long without a woman, seven months to be exact and when he'd noticed Leana he knew that he wanted her but Dean Ambrose had gotten to her first; This made him absolutely loathe the younger man. He wasn't used to taking a back seat when it came to something he wanted but he'd been forced to for almost three months. Now he'd learned that she wasn't seeing Dean anymore and his lips burned to feel hers against his.

She have been caught in her thoughts by the time she realized Randy moving in on her, feeling his lips against her now. Her first instinct was to push him away, but the man's hand moved back to slide through her soft brown hair now holding her in place.

She closed her eyes and slid her hand up over his chest, tugging at the collar of his shirt, as she got more involved in the kiss. She felt his arm snake around her, pulling her closer as his tongue slipped out against her lips. She let out a soft moan, allowing him entry into her let her tongue dance along with his, wrapping her arms around his strong neck and broad shoulders.

Randy's fingers ghosted along Leana's sides, resting at her hips bringing her body to rest up against his as he deepened the kiss. He let out a soft groan as he felt a twitch in his pants signaling that he either should stop before she felt his arousal or keep going to see how far he could get with the young woman. He wanted to take things to the next level but he also didn't want to push her into anything so quickly because he wanted more than just sex from her.

Before any decisions were made, a familiar voice sounded from behind Randy making Leana push away suddenly. Seth Rollins stood with his arms crossed glancing from her to Randy with a frown on his face. Whatever he wanted to say was cut off by Randy turning to Seth grabbing him by the collar of his shirt shoving him against the wall_. _

_''What the fuck do you want, kid? Did Dean ask you to monitor the poor girl or something? Fuck, I'm getting so damn tired of you three assholes thinking you own this place. He left her, he has no right to anything concerning her, got it? Back the fuck off before I break your fucking nose.''_ Seth stared blankly at Randy then glanced at Leana, _''Get the fuck off me, Orton. Nobody asked you to be Captain Save A Hoe; she can take care of herself. Besides, she knows exactly what I was going to say. Don't you, Leana?''_

He shoved Randy away from himself, walking closer to Leana then. _''I will talk to you later, bitch. This ain't over, by a long shot.''_ He shoved her back against the wall on his way down the hall off towards he previous destination before they'd bumped into each other. The both of them stared off at him as he walked away, confused on one hand and angry on the other. There really was no words to be said for the altercation, it was pointless and nothing was really stated other than that Leana was going to have to meet up with Seth, Dean's team-mate sooner or later to talk about whatever the hell it was he had on his mind.

She turned to Randy and apologized the best she could but he shook his head and stopped her. _''No, don't be sorry. It's none of his damn business what you do. You're not with anyone and they're not your keepers. Don't let them control you, alright? You're a bright, beautiful young woman and you don't need to be involved with men like that.'' _He looked at his phone and frowned, _''Listen I got a match up soon, take care of yourself, alright? If you need anything, at all here is my number.''_

He took out a pen and wrote his number onto her wrist then leaned down to kiss her once more, _''You are amazing..and beautiful, don't let those assholes get you down. They're not worth it.''_ He walked away then leaving her there against the wall with her arm out in front of her. She traced her kiss-swollen lips with her fingers, smiling to herself. She'd never been kissed like that before and the way he defended her had sparked something in her. She sighed finally and moved again, back on her trail towards her previous destination only this time with a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Text:**_You have fifteen minutes to come meet me or else I'm telling him about you and Orton._

**Text: **_I wasn't kidding.._

**Text: **_FIVE MINUTES WHERE ARE YOU BITCH?_

**Text:**_You think this is some kinda game? I'm telling Dean tonight. Unless you change your mind and call me or something._

Leana sighed and deleted the messages from Seth, tired of the back and forth. The night wasn't even over and she'd hidden out in the Diva's locker room because she knew that Seth was going to be angry with her and she didn't know why. Her fingers still traced her lips, half an hour ago they'd been against Randy Orton's and she was still feeling every second of it.

She entered the number on her wrist into her phone and smiled, staring at the numbers he'd written. For someone who looked so perfect, his hand-writing was far from it. She laughed and grabbed her bag, peaking out into the hallway and quickly darted out into it. She figured is she could make it to the crowded lobby, nothing bad would happen, but as a precaution she had Randy's number at the ready.

By the time she could react in anyway though, there was a hand over her mouth and another wrapping around her waist pulling her into one of the changing rooms. She dropped her bag as the person dragged her, kicking and trying to get free, but it was no use. They pushed her to the floor and she heard the click of the door being locked then she heard the laugh and knew immediately that it was _him_.

Seth laughed, walking up to her and pulled her by her hair to her feet. _''Did you think you could ignore me all night? I told you we needed to talk. When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it. Now..would you mind telling me what the hell you were doing making out with Orton, of all people.''_ He scoffed and shook his head, his grip on her hair still tight.

Leana winced from the hold he had over her, her head tilted back far enough that she was clinging onto his arm to stay upright. _''Seth, stop! You're hurting me..please..I wasn't doing anything wrong!''_ His hand connected with her face then, crying out and holding her reddened cheek. _''Seth! What the fu-''_ He slapped her again, this time letting her fall on her behind. She held her cheek and scooted back, but he walked towards her still and laughed when she was up against the wall. _''Now, answer the damn question before I hurt your pretty little face, love. It's simple..''_

She frowned, still holding onto her throbbing cheek and holding back on the tears that had come to the surface. _''He kissed me, okay? He kissed me and I didn't stop him.I don't see why this is an-''_ Seth brought his arm up as if he was going to hit her again and she flinched, covering her face instinctively. ''Good girl. You learn quick.'' He smirked and knelled down on one knee, brushing his fingers along her face.

_''This is my business. Everything you do, is my best friend is torn apart and it's all your fault. I wanna know what the hell you did to him. Is it because of Orton? You seeing him on the side while you were with Dean or something?''_

Leana raised an eyebrow and shook her head, _''No, Seth. He left me. He hasn't spoken to me in weeks. I've called him time and time again and he hasn't said one word to me. Why should I sit around waiting for something that's never going to happen? He got what he wanted from me and now he's on his own. Randy picked his spot and went for it. None of this was planned and you know what? I don't regret it.''_

Seth shook his head and brushed his thumb over her lips, pulling the bottom lip from her teeth and pinching it. _''I don't believe you. I think you're just such a whore that you decided Dean wasn't good enough and you broke it off to fuck around with whoever will have you. And since you're not with Dean now, I plan on having a little fun with you. Remember all those times you talked back to me? All those times you tried to make my look stupid in front of the guys?''_

He smirked and slid his hand between her legs, his fingers touching her womanhood through the fabric of her jean shorts. She gasped and tried to push his hand away, but he only rubbed at her harder. _''S-Stop..please..''_ She spoke in a small voice and he laughed, shaking his head. _''You're telling me to stop, but your tight little pussy is telling me otherwise. Come on, Leana..you know you want it. You want me. I can see it in your eyes. I always could. Now I'm here to give you just what you want.'_'

_''Seth, please stop. I've never looked at you that way. You're being ridiculous. I thought you were Dean's best friend? Why would you do this to him?''_ She slid up against the wall, him following her up to his feet and then he pinned her against the wall with his body. _''This has nothing to do with him. This is about you and me, and Randy. You want to continue seeing him without Dean finding out, then you're gonna do a little something for me...''_

* * *

**[[Randy POV]]**

**''Hello?'' Randy answered his phone on the second ring without even looking, something he'd always done. Only this time no one was talking. He could hear voices, but he couldn't make out what was being said. He got up from his seat and walked out into the hall where it was much quieter. He glanced around the hallway to see if anyone was around, but it was pretty much deserted. ''Hello..?'' **

**He heard a woman's voice and it sounded like she'd been hit. ''Hello? Is someone there? Are you alright?'' He shook his head and tried to listen further, putting the phone as close as he could to his ear. He could hear the conversation now, but he couldn't quite make out the voices. Suddenly he heard his name, his eyes widening. ''What the fuck..?'' He paced the hallway still listening in and heard another loud sound followed by a scream.**

**He heard more sounds, shaking his head and putting the phone against his hand. The sounds of someone doing the unspeakable to the poor woman he'd heard screaming. Suddenly it clicked, he swallowed hard and walked fast up and down every hall he could find and pushing his way into every room he could get into. When he walked back into the hallway he'd been in, a door opened and out came Seth adjusting his pants and looking satisfied with himself. **

**The rage boiled up inside of Randy and he started for the younger man, but he looked up at the same time that Randy moved and took off only to laugh as he turned back from around the corner just before the lobby. He cursed and punched the wall to his side, shaking his head. He recovered from his anger as quickly as he could and braced himself for what he was about to see now as he walked into the room that the younger man had walked out of.**

**[[End POV]]**

* * *

Leana curled up against the wall, crying and hugging her knees to her body. Seth had been rough with her, slapping her face several more times as he had his way with her and the only reason she didn't fight him was because she was afraid he'd do something more to her. She was afraid that he'd go and tell Dean things that weren't true and part of her was so in love with Dean that she couldn't bear to lose him over a lie that Seth had made up just to hurt her.

He promised her that he'd keep his mouth shut as long as she did everything he said, the weak and scared part of her agreeing because she had nothing else to do or say. With a simple nod, Seth kissed her and left without another word and now here she was curled up like a weakling. She heard the door open and heard a voice yelling her name, her breathing becoming heavy and shaking with fear.

**_Please don't be him, please..don't be him._** She repeated in her mind over and over, hoping that it wasn't Seth back for more. When she felt the hands on her arms she flinched, then the voice made her look up. She looked through her tear stained eyes into those steel blue eyes and she started crying more. _''Hey..shh, it's okay. Come here.''_ Randy sat on the floor and pulled her into his lap, hugging her tightly.

She didn't touch him, hugging herself tightly and sobbing into his chest. _''I'm so sorry that this had to happen to you. Is there anything that I can do to help you? Do you want to go report this..? Hospital? Whatever you want..let me help, please..''_ She shook her head, taking a few weak breaths and sniffled as she tried to speak. _''T-Take me t-to my r-room, please? I-I j-just wanna get out of here..p-please.''_

Randy nodded and helped her up, helping her into her panties and shorts then lifted her into his arms and took her towards the bathroom in the changing room. He washed her face and made sure she was as cleaned up as possible before he lead her out of the bathroom to gather her things. She stopped to pick up her bag when they walked into the hallway, wincing from the pain against her sore womanhood. Randy noticed and took it from her, wrapping an arm around her waist. _''How about you let me do all of this, okay?''_

She nodded and clung to him as he lead the way out into the lobby, scanning the room to make sure no one from the involved party was around before darting over to his bag then back over to her. _''You have a rental?''_ She shook her head and sniffled again. _''No, I was with Kait, but..I can't.''_ He nodded and pulled out his keys, hitting the button to the alarm and seeing the lights go off not too far in the distant. He lead her over to it and helped her in before moving to get into the driver's seat himself.

It was mostly a quiet drive, mixed with her silent sobbing and his consoling her. When they finally got to the hotel he parked and sighed, looking over at her. _''Listen..I heard most of what was going on and well, I'm..are you sure there's nothing that I can do for you beside taking you to your room?''_ He frowned, making an attempt to reach out to comfort her, but seeing her flinch made him stop.

_''You heard? How?''_ She bit her lip and covered her face, shaking her head and mumbling against them. _''You called me. I couldn't hear anything until..''_ He paused and shook his head, putting his hand on her shoulder, _''Why don't we just get you up to your room and we can figure everything else out later, sound good?''_ When she nodded, Randy got out of the car with their bags over his shoulder and then moved to lift her into his arms again, kicking the door shut. He walked with her into the lobby of the hotel and over to the elevators, pushing the button then set her down.

_''What floor are you on?''_ She held onto him and spoke softly against his shoulder, telling him where they needed to go. He smiled, nodding and rubbed her back. _''I'm on the same floor too.''_ When the doors to the elevator opened he moved them into the cart and pushed for their floor. They stayed quiet again, her breathing finally a little back to normal now. When the doors opened again, this time on their floor Randy stepped out and held his hand out for her. A small smile shined over her face, making him smile too.

_''Which room are you in?''_ She asked him out of nowhere as they headed down the hallway towards her room, her eyes not looking ahead. He was about to speak when he froze suddenly, pulling her back around the corner. _''Shit.''_ When he said the single word, the fear in her started to boil up again and she felt sick. _''W-What is it? Is it him again?''_ Randy put his finger over his lips to tell her to be quiet as he peaked over the wall to see who was down the hall. He shook his head and turned back to her, _''It's Ambrose. Were you expecting him? He's got..I think he's got flowers..I could be wrong..''_

Her heart nearly stopped and she clutched her chest, her breathing increasing and tears burning in her eyes again. She shook her head, biting her lip to keep from making a sound. _''Should..Should I go? Are you going to be okay if I do? I mean, his friend..''_ She gripped Randy's arm hard, shaking and sniffling again. _''No..he won't hurt me. He's not like that. I promise..I'll be okay. Thank you..for this. Bringing me here..We'll..talk later, okay? I need to do this with Dean. I've been waiting for weeks for this..I can't let what Seth did to me ruin this. I have to go, Randy. Please.''_

Randy held onto her for a while longer, finally sighing and let her go. She stood in front of him for a bit, wiping her face and trying to steady herself. She put her hand over Randy's chest, leaning up and kissed his cheek. _''I know we just met, but you've done a lot for me today, so thank you. I wish that..none of this shit would've happened, but there's reasons that I can't say for why I'm not..doing anything to get him back. Reasons that are extremely important to me and to everyone involved, I'm sorry..Bye, Randy. We'll talk soon, promise.''_

* * *

Leana stood against the wall for a while longer, taking a deep breath and then finally walked around the corner. Dean was knocking on the door, leaning against it and muttering to himself when she finally saw him, his back turned towards her. Her heart was racing and she was starting to feel that sickness from earlier again, adjusting her bag over her shoulder. Dean turned in time to see her walking up to him and she could see his facial expressions changing.

She stood a few feet away from him, staring at him and biting her lip, him doing the same. Without any words she dropped her bag and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He hugged her tight and sighed, _''Ba- Leana..I'm sorry. Can we talk? Please?''_ She pulled back and looked at him, tears forming in her eyes again, the sadness from what they'd been through and from what Seth had done to her today making her an emotional wreck.

_''S-Sure, we c-can talk..I've been waiting for you..''_ She winced when she grabbed her bag, pulling the key to her room out and opened the door letting him in before walking in herself, sighing and closed the door, shaking her head because she knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

_**((Hey guys, sorry for the wait, still no computer and all. X3 This is kind of rushed, but I do hope you like it.))**_


End file.
